


日久见人心（2）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（2）

日久见人心（二）  
by乔十七

6  
以段宜恩、王嘉尔为主导的天勤律师事务所工作组进驻林在范、崔荣宰所在的辉至集团。财务部、法务部在同一楼层，但法务部那边的会议室被提前一周进驻的会计师事务所团队霸占了，天勤律师事务所团队只能选择财务部的会议室作为他们的工作基地，因为用玻璃作为隔断的缘故，工作组的工作日常大家都看得清清楚楚。  
天勤工作组似乎对这样的情况见怪不怪，王嘉尔对这样的工作环境更没什么反对的，他反而热衷于混迹于茶水间跟辉至集团财务部、法务部的员工称兄道弟，一来二去不出三天就赢得了一众男女员工的欢迎，集中体现在茶水间内的所有员工自带的糕点、茶饮留都有他的一份。  
林在范路过会议室的时候偶尔会看到王嘉尔，通常他会坐在会议室的桌子上架着二郎腿看材料，以他为圆心、两米为半径的区域堆满了厚厚的资料，当手头的资料没什么问题的时候他会悠闲地晃晃脚，遇到有问题的材料的时候他就会站在桌子上走到段宜恩那边跳下来详细讨论。

弯腰重合的人影就像在旁若无人地接吻那样。

 

7  
林在范订了楼下面包房的茶点礼盒，让物业取了送到会议室里。一群人饿狼扑食般把茶点消灭得干干净净，外出回来的王嘉尔发现了生气地直跳脚，他捧着杯子正往茶水间去刚好被路过的林在范叫住。  
“王律师。”  
“林总监你好。”王嘉尔晃晃手里的空杯，“也去茶水间？”  
“我有点法律问题想咨询你，不知道你有没有空到我办公室里喝杯茶？”  
冠冕堂皇的理由彼此心知肚明，王嘉尔抿了一下嘴唇笑着说：“当然。”  
林在范走在前面，王嘉尔跟在后面摇头晃脑，财务总监办公室门推开刚走进一步林在范就停下来，王嘉尔来不及刹车撞在他后背上。  
“在范，我觉得我们需要谈一下。”  
王嘉尔侧身探出头，刚好看到了从沙发上起身说话的崔荣宰。  
林在范夹在中间愣了一下，他听到王嘉尔用陌生疏离的语调说：“林总监，既然你这边有其他事情要谈，那我就下回再来你这里讨茶喝了。”王嘉尔从容地对崔荣宰微笑然后转身带上了门，留下曾经是恋人的两人在同一个空间里相对。

其实崔荣宰找林在范完全为了公事，只是因为曾经的亲密关系和多年的同事共事让他一直保持对林在范亲昵的称呼，林在范也无意去纠正。等到两人商量完公事之后，林在范再去会议室找王嘉尔的时候发现人不在。  
“林总监你找王律师？”段宜恩从面前的笔记本电脑前抬头，他耳背上夹着一支铅笔，“他出去了，下午应该不回来了。你有什么事，我可以帮你转达。”说着他翻出手边的空白A4纸拿下铅笔打算做记录。  
“不用了段律师，没什么重要的事情。”林在范朝段宜恩点头表示打断他们工作的歉意，“那我回去了，打扰了。”  
林在范回到办公室坐在椅子上看着窗外发呆，散射在临近高楼外墙玻璃上的阳光不同角度有不同的光泽，他忽然转过身拉开最下层的办公桌抽屉取出一小盒茶点，这是因为怕王嘉尔吃不到而特地单独买的、和之前让物业送到会议室的是同一个系列。  
解开丝带、揭掉盖子，林在范取出一块蛋糕咬了一口，是蓝莓酱注心的。

应该是满嘴的甜蜜却尝出了一丝酸涩。

 

8  
潦草在公司附近吃了一碗面当晚饭的林在范回家发现门没锁好，开门进去他看到王嘉尔抱膝坐在沙发前的长毛地毯上看新闻，嘴里叼着冰棍棒、脚边放着吃完了的外卖餐盒。  
“你回来了。”听到林在范进门的声音，王嘉尔拿下冰棍棒塞进外卖餐盒里打招呼，他穿着成套的短袖居家服站起来，露出白皙的小腿。  
“嗯。”林在范在门口换了鞋子走向王嘉尔，“你什么时候来的？”走近了他发现王嘉尔刚洗好澡，身上还散发着沐浴乳的香味。  
“也不是太久。嗯？”王嘉尔抬脚碰到了外卖餐盒，他低头确认没有弄脏地毯后又说，“你晚饭吃了吗？”  
“吃过了。”林在范的喉结上下滚动一下，他把公文包放到沙发上，“我去洗澡。”

林在范和王嘉尔互相都有对方的房子钥匙，目的也很简单，方便在没有事先沟通的情况下上门解决生理需求，因为彼此对对方知根知底，所以没有什么需要顾虑的地方。  
王嘉尔消失大半天而后又出现在林在范的房子里，这让林在范有点难以形容心中的感受。就好像无端端做了不恰当的事情正等着迎头一棒时，对方突然给了一个模凌两可的暗示，到底是在说既往不咎？还是在说毫不在意？他全然无法分辨。  
他忽然又想起他和王嘉尔的关系，自始至终都是干净不拖泥带水的性伴侣，只是多了一些有利于彼此健康安全的附加条款罢了。要不是因为机缘巧合，他们甚至不会参与对方的工作和其他生活，所有的交集只会停留在性事上。他突然意识到他现在的心烦意乱源自于他们“单纯的炮友关系”之外的交集：王嘉尔在人前对他的礼貌疏离让他有一种失控感，这种失控感放大了一些被所谓的理性所压抑的情绪。  
这不是什么好兆头。

 

9  
林在范背着不断喷洒的花洒思考的时候，王嘉尔慢慢地走进浴室并轻轻地拉开了淋浴房的门，他伸出双手抱住蹙眉闭眼思考的林在范的脖子吻上去。  
这是一个颇具有挑衅意味的吻，王嘉尔温柔地用手托住林在范的后脑勺，同时用修长的手指把几缕微长的发丝缠在指尖并轻轻拉拽，长长的接吻在两人的互相挑逗和博弈中来回，不让寸步地互相缠绕，把彼此的气息交换，鼻间的呼吸声变得沉重。林在范匝紧王嘉尔的腰带着他转身，花洒把轻薄面料的睡衣浇透，升腾起来的热气卷着情欲的气息。  
“洗这么久，”王嘉尔的脸因为浴室里陡然升起的温度而变得红扑扑的，他放开林在范的唇调侃着，“我要担心你是不是要淹死了。”  
“哦？”林在范护着王嘉尔的后腰把花洒关掉，他顺着王嘉尔的玩笑话接着往下说，“那你检查了以后觉得怎么样？”  
“我的人工呼吸做得不错。”王嘉尔眯起眼睛把嘴唇抿成一条线然后伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，“你是不是要示意夸奖一下？”  
林在范被这一舔嘴唇撩拨得火气上涌，他把王嘉尔按到浴室墙上贴紧彼此的身体：“嗯。我硬了。”  
“多谢夸奖，”王嘉尔拨开林在范额前湿哒哒的碎发笑得纯真无辜，“不如等你洗完我们再继续？”  
“休想。”林在范抓住王嘉尔的手十指紧扣按到墙上，他低头从耳垂亲吻到脖子一路往下，“撩火的人要有自觉……”睡衣被水打湿后几乎半透明，布料贴在身体上勾勒出肌肉的形状，粉色的两点凸起邀请林在范品尝，“你是故意穿着睡衣进来的吧？”  
“你猜猜看。”  
“没什么好猜的，”林在范松开王嘉尔的手就着他的衣领把睡衣撕开一道长长的口子，“你需要新的睡衣了。”  
“喂喂喂，这睡衣很贵的！”王嘉尔忿忿不满，“你太暴躁了！”  
“旧的不去新的不来。”林在范双手捏了一下王嘉尔胸的乳尖，听到一阵吸气声他颇为满意，“我没记错的话衣柜里还有类似面料的，不喜欢花纹的话，改天再去买好了，现在让我们办正事。”  
林在范的吻继续往下，把王嘉尔胸前的两点吮吸得红肿后，他褪下包裹着挺立欲望的睡裤。王嘉尔顺从配合地蹬掉睡裤把自己的欲望往林在范嘴边送，林在范撇开头从大腿根部敏感的皮肤开始舔舐，充分抚慰了两个囊袋后再用温暖的口腔包裹了顶端不断渗出透明液体的欲望。  
随着林在范吞吐的节奏，王嘉尔开始越来越大声地喘气，灵活的舌头不断卷席着肿胀的欲望，直到王嘉尔开始微微发抖，林在范掐准了王嘉尔射精的时间吐出嘴里的欲望，白浊尽数射在他身上。林在范用花洒把两人身上都冲洗干净后打算去拿镜柜里的润滑剂，王嘉尔从高潮的大脑放空中缓过神来拉住他。  
“怎么了？”  
王嘉尔牵引着林在范的手往自己的后穴中探：“已经提前扩张好了。”  
很显然，林在范完全被王嘉尔牵着鼻子走了，但没人会和自己过不去，林在范从善如流地让王嘉尔背过身扶着墙，自己提枪上阵对准了紧致的秘密甬道挺入，然后扶着王嘉尔的腰律动起来。  
“你这个早有预谋的小东西……”林在范加大了抽插的幅度贴着王嘉尔的耳朵说话，“今天大半天不见就这么想我了？”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔说话带着懒洋洋的鼻音，“难得不加班……嗯……好好享受……啊……生活的乐趣……”  
“你下午去哪里了？”林在范轻轻咬了咬王嘉尔肩膀。  
“法援案子……嗯……开庭……”  
“哦？”林在范有点兴致，放慢了抽插的节奏等王嘉尔说话。  
“入室盗窃数额累计……嗯……达到起诉额度罢了……小案子……”  
“是嘛……”林在范猛然用力顶弄让王嘉尔大声叫起来，不满情欲的眼睛盈盈有泪。  
“骗你干什么……”王嘉尔有点委屈地撅嘴，“1000块一个案子……嗯……穷得快……揭不开锅了……”  
“不接不就行了？”林在范加快了速度，同时套弄着王嘉尔前端，故意让他一张伶牙俐嘴说话说得磕磕巴巴。  
“啊……这是……指……指定的……嗯……任务……不能推……”  
这聊天没什么意思，林在范扭过王嘉尔的脸吻住他不让他说话了，随后在闷热的浴室里两人攀上欲望的顶峰。

 

10  
一夜好眠，早起的时候自然是神清气爽。林在范穿好衣服从卧室里出来的时候，王嘉尔刚好叼了两片吐司准备出门。  
“你等我一下，我们一起去公司。”  
王嘉尔迅速换完鞋拿着吐司说：“我今天要去看守所值班，赶时间先走了，拜拜。”还没等林在范道别他就如同一阵烟一般消失在门口。  
等到一天后林在范再在公司见到王嘉尔的时候，对方正在会议室里和团队里的其他成员讨论问题，和林在范眼神交汇的时候，依旧是礼貌疏离、不卑不亢、保持距离。  
明明只是一片玻璃的距离，却演得像是两个没有过多交集的陌生人。

林在范承认，他最近有点心烦。


End file.
